Amore del Padre
by dragonxpanda
Summary: What if Yondaime's jutsu didn't kill him for all eternity? He returns into modern day Konoha 15 years later, caring for Narutokun. better summary coming when more of the story is written. probably going to have sasusaku, naruhina, shikatema, and nejten.
1. It begins here

Hey! Kaida here! I've finally returned with a new story! it's called Amore del Padre which is italian for Love of a father. I promise i'll try my hardest to finish this one... I wrote this while my friend was asleep in my spare bed, and I needed something to do. i made up the names for Naruto's parents by the way.

Uzumaki Kaida

* * *

Uzumaki Arashi looked down upon his newborn son. He knew he was supposed to be fighting off the kyuubi, but he needed to be there for his wife. the doctors had just told him she didn't make it through it. They also requested a name. All that they were given in response was "Uzumaki Naruto". He looked up at one of his doctors, his eyes red and puffy from crying, "May... I hold him?" 

"Yes sir... you may." He picked up the newborn baby and set him in his father's strong arms. He turned to leave so they could be alone.

"Hey there..." he smiled down at him as Naruto yawned, "I need someone to watch you while I'm gone... Someone who I trust with my life... Jiraiya or Kakashi?" At that exact moment, Kakashi ran in the door

"Arashi-senei! The villagers are getting restless! They need your help! Oo! Is that Migoto-neechan and your son?" Kakashi asked, Arashi nodding. "Where is Migoto-neechan? Did something happen to her? Awww, he's so cute!"

"Migoto-chan died in childbirth..." he started crying again. Kakashi walked up and gave him a hug, "It's alright Kakashi. I need a favor of you though... i need you to watch over Naruto while I'm gone."

"Um... and that would be how long exactly?" he looked down at the sleeping baby. Kyuubi smashed a mountain, causing the room to shake, waking Naruto up.

"I don't think I'm ever going to return... Unless... ah nevermind. I need you to watch over him, make sure nothing horrible happens to him, please?" He held Naruto out to Kakashi.

"I guess I could..." he took him in his arms, "Hey! I'm fighting kyuubi though!"

"Nope. You're taking care of him. Make sure he grows up to be strong." He gave Kakashi a hug, and kissed Naruto's forehead. He ran out the door, his eyes streaming tears. Kakashi looked at the small baby in his arms.

"Like hell I'm going to stay here while he fights all by himself!" he put Naruto in a basket and ran out the door as well.

Battle Scene

Kakashi arrives and looks around. He ses his companions scattered around everywhere, blood covering the ground. He heard screaming from behind him. Kakashi whirled around and saw Tsunade, crying ontop of Dan. Kakashi walked over to her, "Tsunade-sama?"

She looked up, "Kakashi..." her eyes were puffy like Arashi's were. "Dan is... Dan is..." she started crying even harder. Kakashi began to comfort her, but she kept crying. He looked around the whole battle field. Hyuugas, Naras, Akamichis, Uchihas, Yamanakas, Inuzukas, Harunos... Everyone fighting together. People were falling by the second now. They needed to save as many people as possible. Kakashi darted up and ran towards Kyuubi. He looked up and there he saw him... Arashi-sensei performing the Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin.

"ARASHI-SENSEI!" He sheilded his eyes from the bright light that was emitted from the jutsu. He looked up and saw Kyuubi and Gamabunta were gone, Arashi-sensei laying on the ground, "ARASHI-SENSEI!" He ran over to him.

"Take care of Naruto..." he rolled his eyes back inside his head and fell limp.

"ARASHI-SENSEI!" He looked over and saw his former teammate, Rin, laid out on the ground. "RIN!" he ran over to her, but his smile soon faded, "You're dead too?" he curled up into a little ball, and started crying, "Don't worry Arashi-niichan... I'll take care of Naruto for you..."

* * *

TADA! I'll try to upload chapter 2 asap. YAY CLIFFHANGERS! 


	2. DADDY!

WOO! I'm on a roll! 2 chapters in one day! Some of the stuff that Kakashi does, you usually wouldn't do to a three-year old, but oh well.

Kaida

* * *

Kakashi watched as three-year old Naruto picked some lilies from a field. He giggled and ran about. Kakashi laughed and joined him. Naruto turned around and his eyes got really wide. He had a huge smile on his face, "DADDY!"

"No Naruto, I'm not you're dad. It's Kakashi. Ka-ka-shi!" He said very slowly, "Ka-ka-shi... Not Daddy... Daddy isn't here anymore..." he glanced over at Yondaime's grave, then back at Naruto, "Now... your turn. Ka-ka-shi..."

Naruto just stared at him then giggled, "DADDY!"

Kakashi sighed, "Come on, I'll take you to Daddy..." He grabbed Naruto's little hand and pulled him along behind him. _Arashi-sensei... I wish you could see Naruto now. He's three, looks exactly like you... Oh... and he thinks I'm his dad... I keep trying to correct him, but he doesn't seem to understand..._

Naruto followed along behind him singing, "Daddy! Daddy! I love my daddy! Daddy! Daddy! My daddy's so nice! Daddy! Daddy! I love you!" Kakashi couldn't help but smile. _He's so cute though, and sometimes I can't correct him... I'm afraid of what will happen when he's older..._ They stopped at Arashi's grave, Kakashi kneeled to Naruto's level who hugged him, "DADDY!"

"No Naruto... I'm not your dad. I'm Kakashi. More like you're brother." He sighed, sat down, and lifted Naruto into his lap, "Look, this is where you're dad is." he pointed to the grave, "I'm Kakashi, not your dad... I watch after you, make sure you're ok, but I'm not daddy, ok?"

Naruto stuck his hand out to the grave, "Daddy in here?" he started feeling all over it

"Yes... But if you want me to be, I can be your daddy... here..." he took Naruto's lilies out of his hand and laid them on the grave. Naruto instantly started screaming.

"I WANT MY FLOWERS! MINE MINE MINE!" he tried to get out of Kakashi's arms. He fell out of his lap, scooped up the flowers, and scurried across the field. Kakashi was chasing after him. He picked him up and held him.

"Come on little guy... I'll take you home." he carried Naruto up to his apartment, and sat him down on the ground. He instantly ran over to his train set. _Arashi-sensei, I know I told you that I would always watch out for him, and I will, but... I think it'd be best if I had him forget me when he's older... It might not be as tough on him then...I don't know though..._ His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking loudly on the door. He opened it and there stood Uchiha Fugaku, "May I help you?"

"You're the one that watches that Kyuubi brat, right?" Fugaku asked, Kakashi nodded, "Keep him away from my family. He already killed my father! I don't plan on losing someone else in my family! Especially not my sons!"

"Naruto didn't hurt anyone! He's harmless!" They hear an explosion come from behind Kakashi. Naruto eyes got really big and watery and started crying. Kakashi turned back to Fugaku, "He wont be near them." he closed the door and walked over to Naruto, "What happened?"

Naruto started wailing harder, "TRAIN GO BOOM!" Kakashi laughed and picked Naruto up. He was filthy. "Ew... Bathtime!" he carried Naruto in the bathroom and turned the bathtub on. He set Naruto down in the water, who splashed it everywhere. Kakashi sheilded himself with the shower curtain, "Ok, now sit still." He grabbed the rag and started scrubbing Naruto's arm. Naruto giggled and blew on the bubbles. Kakashi laughed again and popped one. Naruto giggled and clapped.

After much laughter, splashing, and bubble popping, Kakashi pulled Naruto out of the tub. He dried him off and put a pair of clean clothes on him. Kakashi left the bathroom and went to clean up the black soot that the exploding train left behind. Half way through the cleaning process, Naruto slipped off the couch and walked over to kakashi, "Daddy... I...I... I cean it up!" He said in his little three-year old voice.

Kakashi smiled, "No, that's alright Naruto, I've got it. Now, it's bedtime. Go on, and I'll read you a story." He walked over to the bookcase as Naruto dashed to the bedroom, awaiting his story. Kakashi pulled out the book A Color Of His Own and read it to Naruto until he fell asleep. _Arashi-sensei... Gomen, but I have to clear his memory of me. I need to clear it from everyones, except Sandaime-sama. I'll have him take care of Naruto._

"Daddy...?" Naruto looked up at him, still obviously half asleep, "Ashitaru..." He closed his eyes again and fell back asleep. _This will be so hard for me... Oh, I'll miss him... Don't worry though. I'll still make sure he's alright._

Kakashi ran to Sandaime's mansion, and told him his plan. After much debate, Sandaime-sama agreed. Kakashi walked back to his apartment, and into Naruto's room, "Goodbye Naruto... I will miss you... But we'll meet again when you're old enough." He rubbed Naruto's hair, and performed the seals Ox, Serpent, Monkey, Rat, Hare, Horse, Ram. "Wasureppoi no jutsu..." _I wish Naruto luck._

* * *

hehehe, aren't I evil? evil grin I needed to think of a way that Naruto didn't know who Kakashi was, so... yes...

Wasureppoi no jutsu- Forgetful jutsu


	3. The Truth is Spilled

I've been bored today, and considering I only got almost 4 hours of sleep last night, I say I've done pretty good. Well, here's the next chapter.

-Kaida

* * *

Fifteen-year old Naruto stood outside Tsunade's office, waiting to sign up for the chuunin exams. _It's COMPLETELY unfair that I'm the only gennin still!_ He groaned and rested his head against the wall. "I wonder where Sakura-chan is... Probably off studying or something." He started to tap his foot when Kakashi walked up, "AH! Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hey. I need to show you something. Come with me." He led Naruto out into a field full of lilies behind the hokage mansion. There were four gravestones that were aligned on the opposite side, "This is the Hokage Cemetary... You played here a lot as a toddler. Do you remember it at all?"

"No... but I remember lilies... But not this." he walked towards the gravestones and sat down infront of the third from the left, "Nay, Kakashi-sensei... There's something I've been wondering my whole life, but never asked, but I figure you would know..."

"What's that?" He looked at the gravestone Naruto was sitting infront of.

**YONDAIME**

**UZUMAKI ARASHI**

"Is Yondaime my dad?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi with a curious, must knowing face. Kakashi nodded and Naruto's eyes grew wide, "No wonder Ero Sennin always said I reminded him of Yondaime... But... If I am his son, then why did nobody treat me with respect like they do Konohamaru?"

"I don't think they knew you were. Most did, but they saw Kyuubi instead of Naruto. A lot of people always came to my door and told me to keep you away from their families, so they wont lose loved ones. Kind of ironic that the Uchihas were also some that told me that eh?"

Naruto frowned and looked back at the grave, "I wish I could have met him... I bet he was awesome... Everyone's always talking about how great he was and how he saved Konoha and everything. Was he really all that great?"

"Yeah he was... He was like my dad, since mine was a horrible dad." He smiled and mussed with Naruto's hair, "I was kind of like yours..." Naruto cocked his head to the side and Kakashi laughed, "Yeah, when Arashi-sensei asked me to take care of you, I couldn't refuse. I knew you needed me."

"What about my mom? Who was she? What happened to her? Was she pretty? Did she love my dad?" He looked at Kakashi, his eyes told exactly what he was feeling. completely lost. Which Kakashi was completely expecting from him, "Why don't I remember any of this? Urg, my head hurts now..."

"Ok, in order... Your mom isn't alive anymore, she was Uzumaki Migoto, she died when you were born, she was very beautiful, she loved your dad dearly, and you don't remember any of this because when you were three, I wiped your memory so that your life would be easier for you." Kakashi started twiddling his thumbs.

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY MEMORY?" He groaned, "How is that supposed to make my life easier? If you were with me, then I wouldn't have been alone and completely forgotten!" he glared at Kakashi, "IT'S YOUR FAULT I HAD NO ONE!"

"Naruto, we both know that's not true. You always thought that I was your father. I needed that to stop. It would have hurt you when you were older." Naruto ran off, leaving Kakashi there at the grave to soak in what he said. "Maybe it is my fault... I did it what was best for him!"

The ground suddenly started to shake. Kakashi looked over, and the impact was heavily coming from Yondaime's grave. Kakashi looked very confused and scared. The dirt was suddenly sent flying everywhere. There sitting in the dirt was no other than Arashi. "A-Arashi-sensei...?"

"Kakashi? Is that you? Hey! Damn, you sure got old... How long have I been dead? How is Naruto? Are people accepting him? Oh please don't tell me he's dead! Wait... I would know if he was... Is he your student? What's he look like?" He crawled out of the grave.

Kakashi sighed, "In order... 15 years, he's fine, yes, he's not, yes and jiraiya's, and he looks like a mini you. Now... Why are you crawling out of a grave...?" He was VERY confused.

"I'll explain it later. Where's Naruto? I want to talk to him... Meet my son..." He dusted himself off.

Other side of Konoha

Naruto was standing on a bridge when suddenly...

* * *

cackles evilly I'm too tired to continue tonight, so you have to wait until tomorrow! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I still have to write it... come up with something they can do... hm... so it'll be up tomorrow or the next day. 


	4. Reunions

is being so mean to me. -glares at it- but, here's the next chapter. IT'S NOT A CLIFFHANGER! WOO!

-Kaida

* * *

When suddenly, Hinata hugged him from behind, "Hey there! Happy birthday!" She kissed his cheek and let go of him. "What's wrong?" They had been going out for about a month, needless to say that she agreed.

"Hey.Thanks. It's nothing... I'm fine, don't worry." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, "Just thinking about things. What would you do if I told you that I was the Yondaime's son?"

"What is this all of a sudden? I'd still love you! You'd still be Naruto-kun..." She looked up at him, and he smiled. Completely ruining their moment, people from all over Konoha began to run over the bridge. "Nani? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Naruto said, "But this bridge can't hold all of this weight." He grabbed Hinata and jumped off the bridge and onto the land. "Stay here." He ran over to one of the villagers, "What's going on?" The villager blinked and kept screaming and running. "Uh... right..." He ran over to Shikamaru, "SHIKAMARU! What's going on?"

Shika looked at him, "You haven't heard? Yondaime came back from the dead. My dad keeps saying 'WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!' but, I seriously doubt he's going to kill the people he died to protect, but you know how troublesome my mom is, so she made me come along as well. I could always go to Sand to go visit Temari-chan..." He ran off again, "You coming?" Naruto shook his head, "Alright, good luck to you. Oh! Happy birthday."

_Yondaime... alive...?_ Naruto smiled. He turned around to see Hiashi dragging Hinata across the bridge with him and the rest of the Hyuugas, "HINATA-CHAN!" he tried to run over there, but Hanabi shook her head and kept walking.

"Aneue has to come with us. Father said." she kept walking, "Without you."

Naruto glared, and ran the opposite way, back towards Tsunade's mansion _Damn you Hiashi... Nothing is going to happen..._ He saw Sakura being dragged along by her mom, "Need help Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto..." she smiled, "Yeah..." He ran over and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. Her mom turned around and started pulling her other arm, "No Ka-san! I'm staying here! If everyone else is running, someone needs to protect the village!" She wrenched her wrist out of her mom's grasp and ran off with Naruto. "Arigatou. She was like, 'You're coming or you'll be killed!' like he'd kill us all. Also, happy birthday!"

"Thanks. That's what Shikamaru said. Come on, let's hurry. I want to meet the Yondaime. Considering he died the day I was born..." Naruto smiled over at Sakura. _I don't like Sakura-chan anymore, but we're still as close as we were. Even closer after we met Sai... _"OH! Did Sai leave too?"

"Yeah, I think so. Though I haven't seen him all week. Hey look! We're there!" Sakura pointed to the Hokage mansion. Naruto smiled and they both jumped up to the balcony. "Ka...Ka...Kakashi-sensei...? What the hell are you doing?"

Kakashi clanked glasses with Arashi, and took a sip of lemonade. "Oh, hey Sakura. Just catching up with my sensei. You have no idea how much he's missed in the past fifteen years... NARUTO!" He jumped up and grabbed him, "Arashi-sensei, this is Naruto. Told you he looked just like you."

Arashi smiled, "So I finally get to meet Naruto." he put his glass down, stood up, and hugged Naruto, "You got really big. Last time I saw you, you were just a little newborn that I was holding in my hands..." he smiled down at him.

Naruto smiled back, "And I finally get to meet Uzumaki Arashi..." Sakura fainted. "Last time I saw you, I don't remember." He hugged him back _He's a lot nicer than I expected..._

Kakashi threw Sakura over his shoulder and walked off. Arashi sat back down and handed Naruto some lemonade, "So, Kakashi's told me a lot about you. You can do rasengan and you were trained by Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto nodded, "I'm impressed." He took a sip of lemonade, "I also hear you have yourself a girlfriend..."

"Yeah. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata. She's so sweet and she's liked me for like, ever. So, why are you alive again? You died... and suddenly you're alive again? It makes no sense..." He took a sip of lemonade as well.

"The jutsu only kills you for 15 years, creepy I know... But that's beside the point. So how long have you two been together?" He grinned at him

"About a month. She nearly fainted when I asked her out. She was so happy though. Kiba wasn't... He wanted to kill me. It was funny actually. Hinata-chan stopped him though." Naruto set down his lemonade.

Arashi laughed, "Yeah, I would think it would be. So, How's life been treating you? Good I hope." He refilled his lemonade and and drank some again, "I could never stand the taste of sake. Nor the feeling of getting drunk. Bleh."

"Well, as a kid, it was horrible. Everyone saw me as Kyuubi. Then when I actually became a ninja, I saved the village so many times that people saw me as Naruto instead. As a hero finally. Tsunade-baba loves it."

Arashi smiled, "Yeah, she did when your mother was pregnant with you... Oh how I miss Migoto-chan." he sighed and put his lemonade down, "Well, I need to go see a man about a dog. I'll be back later." he got up and walked off

"You just came back to life, I think he would have forgotten after fifteen years."

Arashi turned around and smiled, "Not if that man is Kakashi, eh?"

* * *

See! Told you.The thing about the man and the dog... i was watching A Knights Tale while writing this and i've always loved that line. Anyway, if I don't get the next chapter up soon, is probably just being mean and not letting me on, so I'll upload it as soon as it's finished and I can actually get on the site.


End file.
